narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iroshi
'Iroshi '''is a main supporting character and a narrator of the fanfiction: New Generations (Created by nxf11rocks) He is a Chunin-level Shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Seto. Backround Iroshi and Koharu have been friends for their whole life. When Koharu, at age four, was kidnapped by the Shukiro Clan he became depressed. For the year that Koharu was gone he didn't make any friends, so he made a routine in which he would train by using swords, then replace it with a slightly heavier one. Iroshi mentioned that this routine, which he continued even after Koharu returned, is what made him as strong as he is now. Later at age six, Koharu introduced Ryuun Shukiro to Iroshi, who became one of Iroshi's favorites in his list of people he knows. He later convinced Koharu and Ryuun to join the academy with him to become powerful shinobi, saying it'd make Koharu's father proud and Ryuun would have a chance to prove to everyone in the village that he's worth being respected. After graduating from the academy he was put in Team 9 with Myuuki Kaiga , Miranda, and with Seto Sarutobi as team leader. Personality Iroshi has a curious and somewhat perverted fascination with the female form. He is usually seen staring at girls, seeing how their bodies moved, and flirting with them with no success. This reason is what made Iroshi very interested with Ayane since her body was different from the other adult's, saying her body was "breath taking" and the fact that she was "adorible". There has also been many examples in which Iroshi has shownto be almost obssesive with girls, seen as he is talking about girls at least 60% of the time which was stated by Koharu. During a battle, Iroshi loves to play around with his opponent, making fun of them and messing with their heads. He showed this many times like in the Chūnin Exams he let the enemy hit him while he hardened his body, then laughed at him asking if his boyfriend taught him how to punch. This is also been shown in his fight against Hidan. Iroshi would let the scythe get close to him then would liquify himself to avoid getting his DNA on the blade while he made a fake scream Also when Hidan took out his scythe, Iroshi told him he should put it back in his purse. Seto mentioned during the exams that Iroshi's flaw was that he is too confident, and plays around with his opponents too much. Also because he thinks of fights like games, his comrades would occasionally get annoyed with him. Koharu said that since Iroshi plays around so much that when he is serious in a battle, which isn't that much, then it means that the fight should be taken extremely serious. Although Iroshi is perverted and likes to mess around, he has also shown to be very smart. During the second round, the forest of death, Iroshi found a behive which he knew housed special bees that causes paralysis. He made a trap that set the bees to attack the enemies, while having Myuuki protect them with her crystals while they watched their trap succeed. He also made a trap to catch a bear, and also was able to effectively pluck the hairs out and cook the bear on several campfires. Iroshi was also skilled enough to create a huge water source source from his mouth as a genin, though it was a smaller version. He also shown enough skill in the chunin exams to create water clones out of the water from the water wall technique simautaneously while Ryuun was stuck in the water. Iroshi was also able to create 20 water clones to counter Ryuun's shadow clones without becoming tired at all, then was able to hide himself and his clones in the water for sneak attacks. Though he was able to act very fast, he wasn't able to think of a plan fast enough to counter Ryuun's chidori when he channeled it into the water to electrocute Iroshi. Appearance In Part l, Iroshi has blue dyed short hair with short bangs in th front, green eyes, and fair light skin. He wore a black sleevless shirt, grey pants, and black shinobi shoes, which is alot like is Part ll outfit. In Part ll, He wore a black sleevless shirt under a brown strap and light grey connected bags. He also wore a brown belt, grey pants over bandages, and black shinobi shoes, and wore his froehead protector with grey cloth on his forehead. Abilities Physical Prowess Though Iroshi possesses jutsu that allows him to attack from a distance, he still prefered direct physical contact, with which he showed proficient in. In Part l, Iroshi would use his water hardening technique with powerful Taijutsu strikes, with which he was able to defeat many opponents with one to three direct hits. In Part ll, he shown the ability to wield Bone Crusher with one hand, which was noted by Ayane Kasagawa that even she couldn't wield it with both hands even though she was known to be one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. Iroshi showed great skill in wielding it by mixing his enhanced Taijutsu strikes with powerful slashes. He was noted by Hizashi Sarutobi to be the most physically powerful genin in the chunin exams, and was able to defeat Kiyo Hiroko in the final round, who was previously known as the strongest genin in konoha. However he was defeaed by Ryuun, who had broken his arm by one of Iroshi's direct hits. He was also able to send Takeshi Kinzoku to the bottom of the lake with a single punch, and was able to beat Hidan after a series of blows. Iroshi as contains massive amounts of chakra, being able to create a small lake as a genin and showing incredible skill to use the water dragon bullet technique with only five hand signs. In Part ll, his chakra reserves had increased so much that Koharu compared it to Ryuun. Though he has extreme stamina, he isn't noticeably fast on land and isn't knowledgable of Genjutsu attacks, though his slashes are noted to be fast for the size of the blade. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation and Hiden Though not part of a particular clan, Iroshi showed to be extremely talented in using water release techniques enough to discover the secret to using the Hōzuki Clan's Hydrification Technique. He noted that the technique was similar to chakra flowing which he discovered was a lot like his water hardening technique. He is able to liquefy and solidify himself at will, even being able to mix the two techniques to turn parts of his body into hardened water weapons. He is also able to expand his muscles then use his hardening water technique to massively increase his physical damage or to hold extremely heavy objects if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range, and even hide from the enemy in the water he creates. Also he can fire compressed, highly pressurized water bullets from the tips of his index fingers, that can cause great damage. Iroshi was showed the ability to use chakra flow on the bone crusher blade then harden the water to increase it's damage, which was shown to be extremely dangerous as he was able to destroy a steel door with two swings. In Part ll, Iroshi is seen carrying a series of bags on his chest that contain water bottles, as he frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to his water-like body, he has a huge weakness against lightning-based techniques, and will turn into a jelly-like state when unconcious. Kenjutsu Iroshi has trained using swords his whole life, showing incredible proficiency with them. He favoured brute strength, with powerful Taijutsu strikes. He first started with a normal katana in Part l, which he enough skill to kill many opponents with easily, then went to a bigger stronger katana and later ending up using Bōnkurasshā as his signature weapon in Part ll. With this sword he is able to absorb almost any jutsu, rendering them useless. Iroshi also is able to flow his water release chakra, then performing his hardening technique to increase its density and lethality. Also if Iroshi would be seperated from this weapon, he'd use a series of katanas for quick attacks by summoning them in an instant. He is also able to expand his muscles to carry his swords easier, and to increase the lethality of his strikes. He later makes up for this by riding small waves and is able to liquify hmself to increase the speed of his motion in the wave for quick attacks. Other Skills Iroshi has shown to be knowledgable in sealing objects to an extant. In Part l, Iroshi was able to instantly summon a large katana without tiring. In Part ll, his skills improved enough that he could seal a large variety of swords and even summon snakes, by using Ryuun's summoning scroll, such as Ryota. Stats Trivia *Iroshi's original name is Hiroshi meaning: (寛, kan) "tolerant, generous" or (浩, hiroshi) "prosperous". He was named this because his parents wanted him to be kind, tolerant, generous, and a successful shinobi. However Iroshi dropped the "H" from his name since he didn't like the way it made his name sound. *According to the Databook(s): **Iroshi's hobbies is training, buying weapons, and flirting. **Iroshi wishes to fight all the water release experts. **Iroshi loves any kind of seafood except for anything with Shark. **Iroshi's favorite word is "Force" (強, Tsuyo) Quotes *(To Minori) "Get ready to enter the: Danger Zone!" *(To Miranda) "I admit I'm a pervert... But ''I'm respectful of the female form. *(To Himself) "Iroshi what have you got yourself into. These Akatsuki guys are insane... Looks like I'm in the Danger Zone... *(To Ryuun) "Once someone is born, they start dying. Do what you believe is best for your life. Do whatever you dream of. Because you can do it... And you only have one chance. *(To Ryuun) "We're here because you need us. We're your friends and we'll be here for you whenever you need us. *(To Taiyō Shukiro) "I remember you... I've got a few things against you. Forcing me to join your insane Akatsuki gang, and screwing with me and my friends. Especially by giving Koharu that Sharingan... Well now it's our turn to get ou back. Get ready to obtain our welcome, because your about to enter the Danger Zone. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Akatsuki Category:Next Generation Category:FINAL